


勋章

by wil_lion



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wil_lion/pseuds/wil_lion
Summary: 酪猴，多了Damon的Alex的一个晚上。
Relationships: Alex James/Damon Albarn
Kudos: 11





	勋章

早晨房间里还很暗，厚重的窗帘把明艳的太阳光挡在室外，Alex被高跟鞋走动的声音弄醒，他抬起沉重的眼皮，借漏进来的微弱光线看了眼床头的钟，又跌回枕头里，时间的概念很快就在他发胀的脑壳里消散了。  
他翻个身，眯成一条缝的视野里模模糊糊形成一个高挑纤长的背影，这时候他找回了一点记忆，成排的香槟，震耳欲聋的音乐，漂亮的模特，她的名字……  
Alex发出一声半梦半醒间的轻微呻吟。金色长头发的女孩转过来，他看见她晃着窈窕的身形走近，鞋跟踢踢踏踏地停在床前。  
“你要走了？”  
一个触感黏腻的吻落下来，他自动地捧住她的脸，因为困倦合上眼，但不打断这个吻。  
Alex在今天早上最后一次抓住画面，她有浅蓝色的眼睛，但面前近距离的精致面孔没有在记忆里精准地停留太久时间，最终她们看起来好像都一个模样，模糊的脸和优美的骨架。然后高跟鞋的声音走远了。

到下午一点，Alex拉开窗帘，像个热爱夜晚淫奢的吸血鬼一样接受光明的炙烤。  
他站在浴室里的镜子前，鲜红的唇膏溢到嘴唇外，他用手背抹了两下，擦得更花了，头发乱糟糟地垂在额前，活像个泡在女人堆里被无止尽的欲望吃干抹净的男妓。  
但昨晚那个一个就够了。Alex背过身去，扭头看镜子里仿佛被一群猫挠过的后背，想到待会冲热水澡应该会疼。  
两点钟他焕然一新，套上干净的T恤，去楼下附近填满肚子，摄入点咖啡因让头脑清醒，同时摊开一本简装书，从昨天看到的地方继续往下读。通常这就是录音室之外的一天，到深夜降临，他游走在各个出名的或新晋的场所。  
一天晚上Alex接到一个电话，置身灯火通明的大街上，耳边传来Damon的声音，低声问能不能来找他。通常当Damon平静得过分时，Alex就能知道他现在有多焦虑，所以他盯着一块霓虹闪烁的广告板，耸耸肩轻松地说：好啊，当然能。我在家呢。

Alex赶回他的公寓，Damon已经在楼下了，他站在街灯的光圈下，踩着一个烟头，听到脚步声朝他抬起头来。Alex怀疑他打电话的时候就已经在这了。  
“嗨，Damon。”他一点也不尴尬地打招呼，挂着只当是见到朋友的笑脸，他的确有一段时间没见到他了，也许不少人都是。  
Damon没有出声，他们一起进到Alex的公寓里，要开灯时他很快地说了一声不要。关了门，Damon揪着Alex的T恤领口，把他按在墙上。  
嘴巴里传入一股不属于他自己的烟味，Alex觉得Damon能尝到混合的酒精。这个吻很急，几乎马上挑起了他的欲望，但他很享受，不仅因为他喜欢Damon嘴唇的触感，还有他吻到了他强烈的情绪。一个吻让Alex在嘴唇分开时发出一声不太情愿的轻哼。Damon忙着脱掉裤子，因为太急反而费了点功夫，Alex扶着他的脑袋，手指温情地在金发间搓揉，嘴唇含他的耳垂，吻他的脖子和下巴，趁机摄取Damon的任何的小细节和轻微的不同的反应。  
所以Damon摆脱了他的长裤，发现Alex全身上下都还穿得好好的。  
“操你！Alex，操你！”他就骂道。

Damon抓着Alex的臂膀，把他丟在床上，粗暴得还不如要买一夜情的嫖客，迫切的程度也不相上下，说出去像个久别异地的情人们重逢第一晚的故事。Alex被他不知轻重的力道抓得有点疼，陷进床里的时候后脑勺还撞到了床板，但吃痛的呼声下还是一张傻气又无知的笑脸，靠在床头任由Damon像捕猎的动物一样扑上来，把他的下半身扒光。  
“噢，你今天要发善心给我口交了？”  
“滚开，你想都别想。”  
Alex痴痴地笑。借敞开的窗帘放入的昏暗冷光，他看见Damon低头时候浅色的瞳仁蓝得快透明了。他朝这边看过来，用那双无害和咄咄逼人的眼睛紧追着你，接着他剥掉上衣，褪掉内裤，视线依旧停留在你身上。Alex还没被碰一下就硬得想在这双蓝眼睛底下自慰到高潮。  
Damon一屁股坐到Alex大腿上，习惯地从枕头下摸出润滑液，挤在右手食指和中指上，伸到后面给自己扩张。这时候他不发出一点声音，只低着头看Alex在他身上抚摸，亲吻，但不能用力吮吸。有一次Alex为这个，脸上稳稳当当地挨了一拳，最过分的是之后Damon仍要用他。  
润滑剂在搅弄的时候发出黏滑的细微声响，Alex把他们的阴茎握在一起撸动，Damon发出一些变粗的呼吸声，然后马上打开Alex的手。他很快就觉得够了，直起腰板，膝盖跪在床上，抓着Alex的阴茎一点点放进身体里。  
Damon从来不好好扩张，他没有耐心，更不肯躺着让Alex像对待女孩那样磨磨唧唧地用手指操他，但Alex觉得Damon喜欢疼痛的被进入：他高高仰着头，呼吸和声音像垂死一样断断续续地从肺里挤压出来，脖子纤细，突出的喉结极度脆弱，直到全部坐下去，才像个溺亡边缘获救的赌命人，发出一声高昂的，拖长的叫声，好像他漂浮的神志终于被性爱的疼痛抓回了躯壳。

想来各个出名乐队的主唱都要经受各种各样让人发疯的压力，Alex难以真正体验到，但能够体会到。当对药物静止的解脱感到冰凉入骨的时候就要怀念肉体的灼热，他两边都滥用，更不介意给Damon用一用。  
现在Damon攀在他肩上扭着身体起伏，动作毫无章法只知道用力地操他自己，大概痛多过爽，反而Alex被他夹得一阵阵发麻，止不住的呻吟被Damon用手捂住。  
“安静点，Alex。”  
“嗯……”效果只是呻吟变成绵长的鼻音，他把Damon的手拉下来轻声说，“你这样我很快就要射了，Damon……”  
“你他妈闭嘴！”  
Damon用腿盘着他，两只手争着去捂Alex的嘴，马上升级成胡乱拍打那张脸。Alex托着他的臀撞了一下，顶得很深，Damon立马勾住Alex的脖子。  
如果他没那么要面子，Alex能让两个人都更舒服，但Damon就是Damon。怎么会有敏感和大胆同时存在的人？他看到的越多，就越不了解，于是又越走越深，终于到了迷路的地方。  
他抱着Damon顶弄，半遮半掩，碎片式的声音全落进Alex肩窝里。他像抱着最后一块浮木一样紧紧缠在Alex身上，看起来毛绒绒的脑袋放在另一个人肩上。Alex发现这时候Damon露出来的后颈有一种钻进被子里逃避追捕的可爱。  
“别看我。”他发出和先前截然不同的声音。“操我……Alex，用力点操我。”

Alex把Damon放到床上，从背后进入他。微弱的光线盛在Damon凹下去的腰上，抹在光滑的背上。他撑在床上晃着身子接纳Alex，不一会塌下上半身，把脸埋进枕头里，但盖不住太多声音。  
这一刻无比放松，因为可以名正言顺地什么都不想，或满脑子只想着Damon。Alex操得很快，那里面被搅软，他压着Damon的后肩，力气大到对方哼吟着轻微地扭动了一下。被捏到腰窝时Damon往前缩了一下，然后他脑袋往后，从枕头里看过来一眼。  
Alex盯着他撞击Damon的屁股，耳边的声音越叫越大，Damon在他手里挣扎，抓一切能握得住的东西，掐Alex的手腕，把枕头狠狠甩下去，踢皱床单，做完一切后他撑在床头，垂着脑袋低声地呜咽。Alex吻了Damon的脖子，把他翻过来一起射在肚子上。

做完后Damon就睡着了。或者是他看起来睡着了。Alex在床尾找到内裤穿上，把踢下去的被子拉上来，盖住趴在床上的人，然后越过散在地上的衣服，给自己倒一杯凉水喝。  
他靠在桌边，远远望着缩在被子里的人，看起来和平常的Damon不大一样。昏热慢慢褪去，他没有喝醉，比平常这时候能想更多的事。过了一会，Alex把杯子里剩下的水一口气喝完，躺回到床上。  
Damon温暖的身体翻到他身上，Alex摸了摸胸前的金色脑袋，Damon没有一丁点声响。他们侵占和默许地抱在一起，很久之后Alex才解脱似的沉入梦乡。  
他看见Damon有几次要吻他的意图，后来全都只剩下对视后分开的眼睛。性比一个吻还要廉价。

第二天早上，Damon起来的时候Alex就醒了，晚上没拉窗帘，房间里亮堂堂的，充满了浴室里的淋浴声。Alex把被子盖过头顶，一动不动地去找原本白天昏沉沉的睡意。  
Damon走动的时候不会发出扰人的嗒嗒声，他出来擦干身体，把浴巾扔在沙发上，动作迅速地往身上套衣服。  
洗过澡温热湿漉漉的味道靠近了。  
“吃早餐吗？”  
被团摇了摇头。  
“别忘了下午排练，不准迟到。”  
他转过来，在阳光下露出好像刚睡醒的脸，Damon的头发还是湿的，Alex看了一会说，“你知道我从来不迟到。”  
Damon笑着把脖子上的毛巾扔到Alex那张笑脸上。  
门关上了。Alex在安静中折磨了一会自己，早晨八点半就起了床，没有宿醉，没有头痛，他动了动肩膀，浑身只有被Damon压着睡了一晚后僵硬的酸疼。  
他到浴室里，还没散光的热气包裹着他，镜子上一片白蒙蒙，Alex用手抹了两下，擦清楚他在镜子里的脸，再把刘海都掀上去，露出眼睛。  
他不用费力去回想，但要花点功夫淡化Damon从枕头里看过来的侧脸，他的背在夜晚的房间里，嘴唇，热吻和眼神。快要高潮的时候他感受到Damon身体的颤抖，Alex恍然间以为Damon在哭。  
忽然他在镜子里看见一串大小不一的圆形凹痕，印在左边锁骨下。Alex摸了摸，多了一个Damon被后入时项链挂在脖子上晃动的性幻想。  
这串凹痕也会像Alex身上所有短暂的痕迹一样消散，但至少沾热水不会疼。他在镜子前多站了一会，然后去热腾腾的淋浴间冲了个澡。

Alex出门后吃了点东西，早晨多出来的时间让他把那本书看完了。下午他准时出现在工作室，Damon坐在里面弹琴，门打开时朝他看过来。  
“嗨，Damon。”Alex笑着跟他打招呼。


End file.
